Poems and English Class
by XxGlacer-L'AngexX
Summary: A cute one-shot of how Lily and Oliver admit their feelings for each other. LOLIVER and a little NILEY. Hope ya like it! R


Here's another Loliver One-shot for you. I was trying to make few NILEY hints...buh I don't think it went that well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jo Bros.

Hope ya like it.

Other Than You is written by Girly /short-sweet-love-poems.html  
I Just Want You To Know: I Love You is written by Dimitri Shostakvich /howca4.html

* * *

Poems and English Class

"So Lils, what did you write your poem about?" Miley asked her best friend, as they walked to English 101 together.

"You'll see," Lily replied with a secretive smile. They entered and went to take their seats: Miley next to Lily, and Oliver behind Miley.

"Good morning class," said their English teacher, Ms. Calum, as she put her books and bag by her desk.

She organized the table in the mean while, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey Oliver," Miley whispered. "What's your poem about?"

Oliver stared at her in disbelief, "Do you really have to ask?" he asked and winked at Lily. "FOOD Duh!"

Lily felt her heart race a bit faster. Could it be that he liked her back? Why was she getting all crazy? It was just Oliver, the annoying, stupid, funny and cute guy, she called her best friend. Cute? What is wrong with me?

"You big doughnut!" Miley said and smacked him.

Just then the bell rang and class began.

"Ok class, as you all know, today is the day you'll read your best poem out loud and then explain why and what does it mean to you." Ms. Calum said as she stood in front of the desk. "Who'd like to go first?"

Everyone retreated immediately. No one wanted to read their poem out loud first. Ms. Calum's gaze lingered to where Miley and Lily sat. Lily was sure she was going to pick her. Miley tried to hide behind a book.

"Ok, since no one wants to volunteer. Miley Stewart, you're first." Ms. Calum said with an encouraging smile.

"Oh sweet niblets, "Miley squeaked. She got up from her seat and walked to the front of the class. It was really weird for her to be nervous; she was pop sensation diva, Hannah Montana, for crying out loud. My poem is entitled 'Love Is…' She takes a deep breath and begins.

_Love is…  
A feeling of joy that lifts your heart  
A feeling of sadness that can break apart  
A feeling that hits you when you least expect  
Though sometimes there are no regrets  
A feeling of hurt that can leave you crying your heart out  
A feeling of anger that can make you shout  
A special thing between two souls  
And maybe a story that could be told  
A feeling that you wish you could control  
But no matter what you still can't hold  
Love is a great feeling when it's at its best  
Love is a miserable feeling when it's all a jest  
So no matter what you will find true love  
Even if it means reaching for the stars above_

Just as Miley finished the last line of the poem, she heard the class burst into applause. She caught sight of the guy's eyes she was crushing on…Nick Jonas. He was smiling at her. Miley sighed, grateful that it was finally done.

"That was excellent, Miley!" Ms. Calum complimented. "Now can you tell us what inspired you to write this?"

"Well, it's about the difference faces of love, and how if you just wait and search for what you are looking for you can't miss it and that sometimes true love may be just in front of you." Miley said at ease as if she;d rehearse it.

"Very well put." Ms. Calum said.

Miley went to take her seat. When she glanced at Nick Jonas, she saw him wink at her. Miley blushed crimson…maybe this was what she had to do all along.

"Next up is Lily." Ms. Calum said.

Lily walked up to the front of the classroom confidently. "My poem's entitled 'Just Want you to Know: I Love You'

_Years have passed since we became best friends.__  
__Every day I find I'm thinking of you,__  
__Though no word from you that message sends.__  
__And yet we share all other thoughts and feelings:__  
__I cannot wait to tell you of my day,__  
__And you give me the gist of all your dealings,__  
__Which makes me hope we walk in the same way.__  
__Telling you this is opening a door__  
__That never can be closed again, and yet__  
__I must, because I ache for something more,__  
__Something that I must risk all to get.__  
__Some night, perhaps, we'll go hang out somewhere;__  
__I will reach for you, and you'll be there  
Just wanted you to know: I love you._

Lily wiped the tear that rolled down her face. Her gaze then lingered to where Oliver sat and stayed there for a couple of seconds.

The class burst into applause, some whistling.

"Well I'm not really sure why I picked this poem but it's something very close to my heart. I feel that it describes that something's are worth waiting for…no matter how long…if you just wait…true love will find you or hit you when you least expect."

"That was extremely moving Lily," Ms. Calum said. "Nice Job. Next up is Nick Jonas."

Lily breathed in deeply. It was done...she could not take it back now…whether or not he knew or felt that way…she had no choice.

Miley squealed as she watched Nick go up…and so did most of the girls.

He cleared his throat and said , "My poem's entitled 'Other Than You'.

_If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you._

The class burst into applause, the girls clapping loudly. Some of the boys thumping each other's back.

"It's nothing really…," Nick said embarrassed. "It's just a description of what love would feel like." He went and took his seat.

Miley scribbled a note to Lily : Who do you think that was about? Who was the poem you wrote, for?

Lily scribbled: Who knows it could be about you…and it's about Oliver. But you can't tell him anything.

Lily passed the note back to Miley, oblivious that Oliver was nearly out of his seat trying to read it from my Miley's hand.

Miley scribbled back: I won't say, but you better make your move fast…

She then passed it to Lily.

Lily: I know I know.

This time while passing it back to Miley, Lily dropped the note.

Oliver sneakily dragged the note towards him with his leg and read it. He was shocked…he had no idea that Lily liked him that much…he was scared to tell her how he felt but now…maybe he could…especially if she liked him back. The rest of the class went in a blur to Oliver…he smiled to himself and thought of a plan to let Lily know the message.

When class ended, Lily began freaking out. "You didn't get the note!" she screamed to Miley. "Who could possibly have it?? That note is yelling out to anybody who I have a crush on."

"I'm sorry Lily, but there was no note near my table. Besides I'm sure no one would read it…"

Just then Oliver came out of class. He walked up to Lily and kissed her. It wasn't forceful or too rushed…it soft, sweet, and perfect.

"I got your message…" he said shyly when they broke apart. "I love you too."


End file.
